ifheartswereunbreakablefandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper Hale
Jasper Hayden Whitlock Hale is a Texan vampires sired by Maria Evans in 1863, aged twenty. After devoting almost a century of his life to serving her within her army during the Southern Wars, he left with Peter Williams and Charlotte Beaumont in search of something better. Still married to Alice Cullen but separated, Jasper is currently alone and seems to have lost all hope of fixing their marital issues; having dated Rosalina Mancini briefly in her absense. Generally a quiet, socially-awkward sort, Jasper tends to attempt keeping to himself unless his brother, Emmett Cullen , happens to have yet another idiotic plot at mind. He hates everything Forks stands for, nowadays, and plans to leave as soon as possible. Well... as soon as he can get his head around leaving Maria behind. Jasper Hale is a canon character created by Stephanie Meyer. At IHWU, Jasper is played by Leojay. His profile/application can be viewed here . Biography Born in Texas, 1843, Jasper grew up as the first born and only child of Henry Hayden and Delilah Whitlock, though he is unable to remember very much of them. Throughout his childhood he worked day and night out on his family's ranch raising the horses and offering his aid whether he could to the rearers nearby. Growing up without the money for a strong education and learning only basics from his mother, Jasper enlisted in the Confederate States Army early before his seventeenth birthday when the Civil War began; lying about his age and further displeasing the expectations of his father. Their relationship was rocky at the best of times with little affection shown to either, however, in joining the calvary Jasper hoped only to earn his respect and enough to keep them comfortable financially whilst he was away. Determined to prove himself to both his superiors and his family, his charismatic temperament saw him ascend the ranks whilst serving alongside his peers; quickly becoming the youngest Major of the Texan Confederate Calvary without very much difficulty at all. One night, at the age of 20, he was approached by three sisters to whom he initially intended to usher away, Maria , Lucy and Nettie . Distracted by their beauty, Jasper stood rather helplessly whilst Maria came forwards; kissing him for a few moments before going to turn him for her newborn army. The agony of the change was more than he could have imagined as a human, but eternal life came with a price and on seeing her face again when he awoke, days later, Jasper set about dedicating himself to his new General. Life in the military served Jasper well as a newborn - finding himself frequently caught up in a fight for Maria's attention with little aim other than to show he was better. Not losing a fight kept his General proud and in turn he was given the responsibility of training the younger vampires; one of which being Peter Williams who fast became one of his sole real friends. More than open about his jealousy when Maria's attention fell upon Peter rather than himself, he was careful to remind her how much she meant to him; infatuated to the point of being willing to do anything she asked of him, even when it meant to kill. Over the years they spent together, he became certain that what he felt for her must have been love (for with his power he was quite aware of his emotions) but only dared speak of it once with her which resulted in being rebuked with laughter and dismissal. Peter left with a newborn, Charlotte , only months after whilst Jasper stayed on for a later five years growing steadily more wary of his lifestyle. They travelled together for a small while before Jasper grew restless with the diet; struggling to control his thirst though attempting to hunt less often and left unnerved by Maria's absence in their new life. He left the couple a short while later, becoming nomadic and ultimately searching for some way he could balance his desire for blood with the disgust at feeling the humans' death. It came in the form of Alice . Alice and Jasper met in 1948 at a diner in Philadelphia. She approached him, claiming that she had had a vision of their meeting and that they were to leave to find the Cullens. Initially opposed to the idea of a relationship of any sorts with her and unsettled by her forwardness, he put his trust in Alice though prefering to keep to his manners and attempt to refrain from the improper conversations or impromptu marrital discussions she was so fond of bringing up. Eventually, with some coaxing, he began to feel for her during their wandering and eventually found the courage to ask her hand... though it was not without difficulty in attempting to surprise a woman with precognition. They found the Cullens in 1950 and the coven, presently, was formed. As a family they drank only animal blood and did their best to keep a stable life amongst the humans. Naturally, Jasper found the conversion of diets a struggle to grasp - even moreso with the appearance of Bella at the beginning of the 21st century. His brother Edward became obsessed with a girl of the name Isabella Swan . Jasper initially was opposed to the relationship, being afraid for the family, and of what Bella could do if she told anyone their secret. But gradually, with assurance from Alice, he learnt to subside the annoyance and irritation. It had been a long time since he'd seen Edward happy, and he would have done anything to ensure he remained that way. Including help Bella out of harm's way. Bella's eighteenth birthday went to waste as Jasper found himself craving desperately for blood after she cut her finger on a present. That one small droplet was enough to set him off, but added with the amount that slipped from the wound at her wrist.... he couldn't take it. The frenzy was too much, he was desperate, he had to have her blood. He still finds it uncomfortable to speak of, and has not particularly made the effort to get along with Bella since. He is too ashamed of himself to risk her company for a longer period of time. Sadly, the slip was enough to weaken Alice's faith in his control moreso. Made aware of this from his adopted-sister, Rosalie , he confronted Alice - already hurt that she did not trust him enough even to tell him herself. During the arguments, it came to light that Alice had lied about the visions she had seen upon meeting him. She had not seen anything of their relationship together, infact, it was only by coincidence that she happened to be in her vicinity at the time. Jasper moved out of the Cullen house to his own apartment in Seattle to take time away from his wife whilst he collected his feelings together on the matter. Alice, after a short while, moved away and ignored his attempts to contact her during the first few months of their separation. During the beginning of their time apart, Peter arrived in Forks to request Jasper's help in saving Maria who was facing trial and the death penalty before the Volturi. He went without much questioning though quite aware of the treachery he had commited in leaving her side all those years ago. Although they did not speak at first, she came to live with him at his apartment for a few months before rekindling a sort of friendship together. Much to his blatant dismay, she struck up a relationship with Volturi king, Caius Mancini , whom he hates with all his being. The two have argued on numerous occasions, only being civil when forced by their commitments to keeping Maria happy. After almost a year of being apart from Alice without conversation, on what should have been their anniversary, Jasper met a vampire named Rosalina Moretti . The two formed a relationship though neither could really place a name upon what they had. It caused ripples within his family, with his brother Emmett being the most unsettled by her replacement of Alice. The couple didn't last long when revelations that Rosa was actually Caius' sister were made and the following engagement between Caius and Maria brought upon the realisation of his lasting feelings for his sire. The two split at the new year, agreeing mutually that it was the best decision whilst Jasper could not place his emotions. Less than two days later, Edward and Rosa began their relationship, for which Jasper refuses to speak to Edward any longer and has effectively began ignoring his existance entirely on account of Edward's lack of respect. Currently, Jasper spends his time between the Forks house and his Seattle apartment; more or less refraining from spending too much of his time with company. He considers himself alone but not isolated from the family entirely. He has recently agreed to begin speaking to Maria again for the sake of his god-daughter Sophie though sees them on the condition that he does not have to remember that Caius is around. Studying at the university in Washington, Jasper already has degrees in history, philosophy and business aswell as a company partnership with J. Jenks for the sake of forgery and documentation when the family moves on. Physical Appearance Coming soon! Personality and Traits Coming soon! Relationships Carlisle Cullen (about) Esme Cullen (about) Edward Cullen (about) Emmett Cullen (about) Rosalie Hale (about) Alice Cullen Jasper and Alice met at a diner in Philadelphia whilst they were both living on nomadic terms. Together, they sought out the Cullens in a search of a better way of living. For fifty-something years they'd lived in perfect contentment knowing fully well that they would be together, no matter what happened. Or so they thought. With Jasper's struggling to control his diet, Alice began to lose faith in his abilities; no longer trusting him with humans. Offended, arguments arose between them that only brought alight more deceit within their marriage. Jasper moved out of the Forks house, leaving Alice behind before she eventually left herself - cutting contact with each other almost entirely. Whilst still married, the two haven't spoke properly in over a year and Jasper has lost all hope in her ever coming back to be with him. Maria Evans (about) Sophie (about) Peter Williams Rhiannon Munroe For Jasper, Rhi is probably one of his only friends if not his closest right now. The two get along better than they probably should considering one of them is struggling to keep his diet straight, but Jasper insists he could not harm her. They act as each other's confident regardless of the issues that arise with her spending time with someone who the wolves hate so much and Jas values her company and advice more than anyone elses. Blake (about) Michaela Davies (about) The Mutts (about) The Volturi (about)